


Infra-Red

by akira89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 拉姆斯的宠物逃跑了。现代au（熟悉我的朋友们应该都知道，我除了这个不会写别的了）。
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 13





	Infra-Red

从窗帘缝隙中漏出的阳光唤醒了拉姆斯·波顿。他把被子盖过头顶，呼唤着昨晚睡在自己床边的宠物：“臭佬，去把窗帘给拉紧。”

席恩·葛雷乔伊在今年冬天终于停止哭喊、抱怨、朝上帝寻求解脱，接受了他的命运，专心地饰演臭佬这一角色，帮拉姆斯打理些繁琐的小事。虽然席恩的身体状况直接导致了他极其低下的办事效率，但拉姆斯并不在意。毕竟这些差事的终极目的是给予他一个又一个虐待席恩的理由，而不是真正想要让对方完成点什么。

于是，在这个阳光灿烂的春天早晨，拉姆斯再次习惯性地向他的宠物提出要求，内心期待着对方慌张的反应。他几乎能幻想出对方的窘样，拖着条不久前被拉姆斯打伤的坏腿朝着窗帘走去，曾经俊美的脸被痛苦和恐惧扭成丑陋的形状。拉姆斯笑了，沉浸在权力给他带来的快感中。

可他预想中慌乱的脚步声并没有出现；暖阳继续照耀在拉姆斯的被子上。席恩又开始反抗指令了。这一猜想让拉姆斯怒火中烧，掀开被子，心中已经有了许多个惩罚宠物的方法。他看向床旁，指望看到正在偷懒的席恩，却惊讶地发现那里空无一物。“你在哪里，你这个好吃懒做的贱狗？”拉姆斯吼道，手伸向床头柜上的电击枪，再次有了新的发现：电击枪和席恩一样消失不见了。

拉姆斯的怒气因此达到巅峰。若是说之前他只是想伤害并且羞辱席恩，拉姆斯现在则想彻底毁掉他。他坐在床上，不急着出门去寻找逃跑的宠物，而是掏出手机，开始计划。拉姆斯不想让这件事情太快结束。席恩必须得到某种教训，他想，打开装在手机上的地图软件。

拉姆斯家位于树林中心，只能凭借车辆进出，席恩仅凭双腿是逃不到多远的。再加上拉姆斯一直把席恩关在室内，对方应该没有查看周围地形的机会。若是凭着本能在逃跑，席恩应该会很快就会迷失在大自然所制造的迷宫当中，无法逃离。

“不，不能小看那条狗”拉姆斯自言自语道，阻止自己落入名为‘骄傲’的陷阱。虽然席恩天天被自己折磨，但拉姆斯知道对方身体里依然流着铁种的血。在他将席恩的灵魂碾成碎片时，受虐者的目光偶尔会和拉姆斯的眼神相遇，有意无意地让他看到自己眼中一闪而过的火光。不知道席恩为这场可悲的出逃做了多少准备？男人之前的服从在拉姆斯脑内又多上层阴谋论的色彩，让他更加想毁掉席恩。拉姆斯从床上爬起，换上打猎时的穿着，从锁着的柜子里拿出他值得信赖的猎枪。

狩猎开始了。

装备完毕的拉姆斯前往后院，将女孩们放了出来。被关着的猎犬们终于能再次自由地奔跑，尾巴不停摇摆着，发出高兴的吠声。他把席恩曾经穿着的破布丢给它们，让女孩们知道这次的目标。猎犬们已经被饿了好几天：猎物的味道让它们激动不已，嘴巴开始产生口水。“好女孩！”拉姆斯情绪高涨，将女孩们带到门旁 “去！”

接到命令的猎犬们朝着树林深处奔去。来吧席恩，让我看看你有多少能耐，拉姆斯这么想着，跟着猎犬们走进树林。树木纵横交错，若是没有指引，人们很容易就被永远困在某个角落，直到化为白骨才被他人发现。但拉姆斯有猎犬的指引，如鱼得水，轻易地破解了大自然给人类制造的陷阱。他喘着粗气，下体略微勃起，享受着狩猎的每个瞬间。席恩就在附近，拉姆斯能感觉得到！

就在他这么想的同时，猎犬在远处发出了一串凶恶的狂吠。拉姆斯仰天大笑。席恩已经不是当初那个骄傲、强壮的铁种，而是连逃跑都逃不好的蛆虫，只会在地上蠕动，任人宰割。犬吠声离他越来越近，让拉姆斯越来越兴奋。

“你以为你能摆脱我吗？”他朝前走去，指望着看到快要被女孩们撕成碎片的席恩。

但这里没有血，也没有拉姆斯的宠物，只有条空荡的小路。猎犬们朝着空气叫着，似乎知道猎物已经逃出了自己的范围之外。拉姆斯盯着柏油路，牙齿紧咬，心中的愤怒无处可去。

他的宠物居然真的逃掉了。

* * *

树木彼此竞争着英国北部稀少的阳光，枝丫覆盖着路上方，形成天然的隧道。席恩看着窗外飞驰而过的景色，一颗悬着的心稍微落下了些。他转头，对同行者说：“我真的很抱歉——”

“闭嘴，席恩。”坐在驾驶座上的女人打断了席恩的演讲。她表情冰冷，眉毛如同两把利剑，火红的头发在阳光下闪耀着，像是复仇女神手中的火把。“你把罗柏的心给撕成了碎片...你把 **我们的** 心给撕碎了。”女人紧握着方向盘，指节发白“别把这件事情的本质给理解错了：我只是在做任何有同情心的人会做的，单纯出于人道主义的救援，而不是因为我原谅你了。我说得够清楚了吗？”

“珊莎，”

“别念叨着我的名字，我并不想从你这种人的嘴里听到它。”被称作珊莎的女人转了过来，蓝色眼睛如同风暴中的大海，无数无法被说出的情感在里面翻腾、反转。她已经和自己几年前认识的那个孩子不一样了，席恩意识到。珊莎·史塔克不再是温室里的蓝铃花：现实早就碾碎了她，强迫珊莎在梦想的废墟中重塑自我，将曾经所爱的绣花针转变为利爪，从花朵蜕变成狼。这改变是如此彻底，让他们共享的过去感觉像是个转瞬即逝的幻影。席恩在珊莎的注视下不知所措，嘴巴抿成道细缝，耳朵因为羞耻而变得通红。

珊莎维持着冷酷的面具，没有对席恩的窘迫做出任何评价，而是把注意力重新放到道路上，朝着原先计划的终点开去。史塔克家族的成员早就以为席恩死了，直到几个月前。珊莎事业上的‘临时伙伴’培提尔·贝里席，那个被业内人士称为‘小指头’的男人，为了换取珊莎的信任给予了她相对应的情报，其中包括一段在私密聊天室里流传的性虐视频。视频虽短，但内容却足以让人反胃：一个被殴打过的男人四肢跪在地上，朝着画面外的施虐者恳求着死亡，却只换来几声冷笑，和场感觉持续了几个世纪的轮奸。虽然画质模糊，受虐者的脸部也做了隐私处理，但史塔克们还是认出了画面中的男性。席恩不知道最初是谁提议要进行这个营救计划，也不知道史塔克们是怎么找到拉姆斯林中‘城堡’的，而珊莎似乎也没有告诉他完整故事的打算，只是跟随着计划，用租来的车把席恩拉到提前准备好的临时住所里。

两人在车里共享着沉默，直到珊莎把车停在某栋不起眼的矮房前。她打开随身携带的淡蓝色皮包，在里面摸索了会，拿出串钥匙，丢在席恩的大腿上。珊莎指向房子，说：“里面有食物，医疗包，和生活必须品。你得在这里呆上两个晚上，到第三天上午会有人来敲你门六下——这是我们来接你的信号。多敲或者少敲都不行，即使猫眼里的人穿得像是警察或者邮递员之类的，懂？”席恩急忙点头，像是只想要取悦主人的小狗“好，那就先这样。我去准备接下来的工作了...记得系上门后的安全链。” 珊莎打开副驾驶车门锁，目送席恩上阶梯。男人一瘸一拐地朝着房门走去，残缺的手按着门把，用尽全部精神力才勉强让自己不因为疼痛而大叫出声。珊莎叹了口气，下车帮忙。谁会预知到曾经风流倜傥、在无数场比赛里获胜的天才弓箭手现在却连门都开不了？门被珊莎轻易地推开：席恩朝着她投来感激的神情。

那双装着大海的眼睛又再次盯着席恩。珊莎深呼吸，对他说道：“记住，我们能把你接走，但只有你自己才能解开他给你扣上的精神枷锁。” 她转身，走回车旁 “...再见了，席恩。”

* * *

席恩被敲门声所唤醒。他从沙发上跳了起来，跑到门旁，开始数着敲门的次数。一，二...三，四...门外的人好像迟疑了，没有再继续敲门。席恩的心开始狂跳，腹部传来反胃的感觉。是他吗？席恩脚固定在原地，动弹不得。

...五...六...外面的人又敲了两下房门。席恩不敢相信自己的耳朵。为了确认，他用猫眼看向外面，只见一个穿着黑色帽衫的人影，在门口百无聊赖地盯着地面。从身高来推测，应该是琼恩。这和拉姆斯告诉我的完全不同，席恩想，琼恩现在应该在苏格兰某处做着气候检测工作，而不是在这里。也许对方特意抛下工作来参与解救计划，可席恩无法相信任何人会为曾经背叛自己家族的人这么做。他脑海中又开始重复着珊莎的指示： “到第三天上午会有人来敲你门六下——这是我们来接你的信号。” 也许是自己多想了，史塔克的孩子们不缺愿意为自己跑腿的人。门前的人可能不是琼恩，只是狼群的另个盟友罢了。席恩边安慰着自己，边缓慢地将门打开条缝，手部传来的疼痛让他皱紧眉头。

“...你得先把安全链给取下，我才能带你去下个地方。”门外的人说，声音似曾相识。席恩这才发现门上还挂着安全链，急忙伸手去解。 “好，好，现在解开了。”他朝门外人汇报。

对方没有回应，直接推开门，和席恩面对面站着。席恩看着对方的脸，企图在记忆里找到相似的脸庞，却一无所获。他想问清来者的身份，可张开的嘴立马被只冰冷的大手给捂住，让他只能发出模糊不清的嗯嗯声。“你以为你能摆脱我吗？”袭击者说，将席恩往房间里推去，力道大的吓人。席恩在男人手下做着无用的反抗，很快就把原本稀少的体力给耗尽了。

“没有脊梁的蠢蛋。”袭击者轻易就将席恩放倒在地“不过我得恭喜你...你是至今为止唯一一个逃出恐怖堡大门的人。”他挥拳，在席恩腹部落下重重一击，让男人发出干呕声“哼，也许我应该给你点奖励。”袭击者手伸向席恩穿着着的深灰色运动裤，把它往下拉。

“你是谁？为什么这么做？”席恩问，身体不受控制地颤抖着。袭击者没有回答，继续手上的工作，将席恩的内裤拉到对方膝盖处。性器暴露在外的感觉让席恩颤抖的更加厉害了：他知道接下来会发生些什么。“不，求求你，”他大喊“什么都行，除了这，除了这个！” 被压制住的席恩开始疯狂地扭动，真的就像只即将被生吞的章鱼。拳头再次降落在他腹部，嘲笑着席恩的弱小。

袭击者把兜帽给取下“你不认得你的主人了？”他问，脸缓慢变成席恩所熟悉的样子：拉姆斯·波顿！袭击者正是囚禁他多年的拉姆斯！席恩张开嘴，企图咬舌自尽，却被 男人制止，嘴里被塞上了块破布。“我对你那么好，花那么多精力，放出女孩们来找你，你就这么对我...真让我寒心。”拉姆斯将只被皮手套所包裹的，未经润滑的手指插入席恩后庭“但我还是决定给你奖励，因为我是个仁慈的君主。”他伸进第二根手指，胡乱地抽插着，让席恩因为疼痛而卷缩。

“唔...嗯，唔...” 席恩闭上眼睛，企图从这一切中抽离出来。被性侵的不是自己，而是臭佬，他告诉自己。同样，被殴打的不是席恩，而是臭佬。席恩早就死在了那片没有名字的树林里，只剩臭佬，一具腐败、破烂、发散着恶臭的躯壳。席恩这么想着，感觉到身上疼痛开始逐渐减轻：这具身体不再与席恩·葛雷乔伊所连接。他悬浮在臭佬身体上，看着拉姆斯把其余的手指插入臭佬后庭，心里无动于衷。

这和我没有关系，席恩自言自语道，他不是我。

臭佬不是席恩·葛雷乔伊，席恩·葛雷乔伊不是臭佬。

* * *

拉姆斯像是只困兽，在书房里来回走动，手指在手机触摸屏上疯狂地舞动着。席恩一个人是无法逃出恐怖堡的：拉姆斯多年雨来来对席恩施加的肉体与精神折磨确保了这点。肯定是有第三者的帮助，他推断，有人得知了席恩的真实去向。但没有其他人知道席恩在这，除了...

“单细胞的猪猡！”拉姆斯破口大骂，打开手机上的聊天软件。 _有人把视频给泄露出去了_ ，他在聊天框里写道， _我需要知道那是谁，马上_ 。

很快，在拉姆斯的信息下出现了系统提示，告诉他讨论组里所有人都看到了他的质问。但没有人敢回答他的问题；他们都知道拉姆斯不会让他们再见到明天的太阳。这让拉姆斯更加生气了，继续在聊天室里说： _五分钟内没人愿意告诉我的话，我就把未处理过的视频发给你们的爱人，亲属，和上司_ _..._ _别忘了，视频里除了席恩的脸，还有你们的_ 。

他的手机立马开始响起阵阵短信提示音。敢做不敢当的废物，拉姆斯想，看着聊天室里的人把彼此推向地狱。 _是汤姆_ ，约翰说，却立马被汤姆驳回。 _不，是丹尼尔，我看到他发给别人了！_ 之前状态显示‘忙碌’的丹尼尔突然上线了，辩解道： _那是因为史蒂芬说他不小心把那个视频给删除了，硬要我发给他，再怎么说也应该是斯蒂芬的错！_ 责任被一推再推，最后降落在个名为约拿的倒霉蛋头上。虽然拉姆斯看不到男人的表情，但他发来的每个字里都散发着恐惧的味道。

_有一个南人给le_ _我钱，说他有店特殊的兴趣爱好，知道我能帮他高到点什么，我当时又缺qian_ _，所以就打应了_ ，约拿发过来了错字百出的告解， _求求你，不要把拿个视频发除去，我上有老下有小_ _..._ _我已经悔过了，不斯吗？_

_那是你自己的问题_ ，拉姆斯回答。他的猜想被证实了——某人凭借着那些视频里的蛛丝马迹找到席恩，把他从自己身边给偷走了。操，早知道如此，就不应该在恐怖堡里录那个该死的视频。不过既然有人找到了这个聊天室，恐怕这一切也离暴露不远了。“废物，废物，我怎么老是被这种垃圾所包围。”拉姆斯强忍着把手机砸成碎片的冲动，开始联系‘蜘蛛’：偷走席恩的窃贼并不是唯一个拥有属于自己情报网的人。

席恩是他的，是拉姆斯花费无数精力打造出的好狗，外人凭着什么将其夺走？拉姆斯继续在房间里走着，等待‘蜘蛛’回复。

他会找到席恩的：他们是天生一对。

* * *

“放开我！”席恩睁开眼睛，双手护在自己胸前。他的帽衫被汗水彻底浸湿，腋下和后背都是深色的痕迹，胸口像是被块石头给压住，喘不上气。拉姆斯出现在他的梦中，还强奸了他，令席恩全身进入了备战状态；突然响起的座机电话让他差点滚下沙发，摔个狗啃泥。他急忙跑去接，在电话的另一端听到珊莎的声音。

“席恩，席恩，你听得到吗？”她问，电话信号断断续续的“没想到风暴早了一天登陆——我们被它拖住了，”电话的链接又短暂的断开了“总而言之，现在计划赶不上变化，但我们还是会来接你的，只不过比预估时间还要稍微晚些。记住，暗号还是我上次跟你说的那个。你千万不能——”信号被切断了，电话发出电子合成的忙音。

席恩放下电话，走向窗边，掀开窗帘一角，向外看去。大雨无情地冲刷着一切，让远处景色变得模糊不清，天空呈水泥色。世界上的杂音被按上暂停键，转而被雨声和房子的吱呀声所取代。有什么要来了，席恩体内铁种的血脉尖叫着，在远处，在雨里。他拿起茶几上的电击枪（从拉姆斯那里顺来的‘礼物’），坐在沙发上，等待着。

“我们会一直在一起，直到最后一刻。”拉姆斯曾经对席恩这么说过。席恩沉浸在回忆里，手指抚摸着电击枪的开关键。他已经无法被挽救。他背叛了太多人，在人生的道路上不断地进入错误的拐角。对席恩来说，最好的结局就是拖着拉姆斯，两人一起坠进无尽的黑暗中。屋外的风声愈来愈响，像是报丧女妖的哭喊。

“直到最后一刻。”席恩喃喃自语。

有人在砸前门。席恩深吸一口气：他准备好了。

随着声清脆的碎裂声，门锁被拉姆斯破坏了。男人企图推门而入，却被安全链所阻止，只能将门开出条小缝。“乖狗狗，”拉姆斯用哄小孩的语气说道“让我进去吧。人难免会犯些错误，何况是狗呢？来，帮我开门...我不会惩罚你的。”

“不...” 席恩声线游走在破音边缘“走开，拉姆斯，在我反击之前。”

拉姆斯发出疯狂的笑声，继续撞击着大门“天啊，臭佬，没想到你出走几天，竟然还获得了些幽默感。反击？凭借着什么？你剩余的六个手指？那条发青的烂腿？看看你自己的样子——没有我，你早就会被那些男人给杀害，暴尸荒野了。现在...”他再次冲向木门，让整个门框都发出震动“让我进去！”

“是你把我带到那里的，波顿！是你下令让他们强、强、”那个字卡在了席恩的喉咙里，让他感到反胃。他将电击枪指向门缝里的拉姆斯，咬牙切齿“...所以，给我滚远点！你这个杂种，我每天都恨不得砸碎你那张烂脸！”

拉姆斯停止砸门的动作“你刚刚叫我什么？”他说，语气如同冰霜。

“杂种。”席恩嘴角上扬，瞬间又变回了那个十九岁、意气风发的弓箭手。

“...”

拉姆斯用尽全力撞向大门；锁链已经到达极限，在压力下断裂开来，几段链条掉落在地。门发出声尖锐的哀嚎，晃了开来。狩猎者站在门口，全身上下被雨水浸了个湿透，手中握着把十字弓。他看向席恩，眼中燃烧着黑色的火焰，举起弓。

席恩意识到拉姆斯的意图，企图躲闪，但已经太晚了。对方朝着他受伤的那条腿射-出一箭，加倍的痛苦让席恩失去平衡，跌倒在地。拉姆斯走到席恩身旁，俯视着猎物，故意去踩对方的坏腿，脚尖推着插-进席恩肌肉组织的箭。“认输吧，臭佬。”他说，靴底移向席恩的下-体，施加着若有若无的压力“如果你还想留着这个的话...啊呀呀，我也不想做到这一步的，但是听说被阉过的公猪更加听话，肉也更鲜美...可别说我没给过你悔过的机会。”拉姆斯蹲下，拿出折叠刀，刀尖在席恩下腹部处悬浮，在空气中描绘着隐形的漩涡。

席恩嘴一张一合，却没有发出任何声音。拉姆斯把手放在耳边，做出倾听的样子，问：“什么？别害羞，再大声些。”

“...你的骄傲会害死你。” 席恩说，抓住拉姆斯的脚腕，朝着自己扯去。拉姆斯来不及反应，朝后跌去。席恩爬到他身上，手扼住拉姆斯脖颈，用尽自己全部重量朝下压去。“我不是臭佬，也不会是臭佬。下地狱去吧，拉姆斯，然后记住：杀死你的人叫做席恩，席恩·葛雷乔伊，派克岛之子，一个铁种！”

拉姆斯脸上闪过一丝震惊，但很快又被玩味的笑容给掩盖了。“哈，哈哈，那么，”男人艰难地吐出几个字节“让我们，在，在苦涩的尽头，再次相会！”

席恩腹部传来钝痛感。他看向自己的腹部，发现拉姆斯把猎刀捅-进了那里；肾上腺素削减了部分痛感，可席恩还是能感受到血液中从自己的身体里迅速地流失。拉姆斯继续笑着，将刀子朝着左侧拉去，把席恩皮肤底下的脂肪翻了上来，形成个歪歪扭扭的微笑。不，还差一点就能...席恩继续向拉姆斯的喉管施加着压力，几乎要整个人躺倒在对方身上。

拉姆斯将头略微抬起，嘴唇擦过席恩的嘴唇。“...亲爱的...” 他说出生命中最后一个字节，在席恩手下失去了呼吸，眼中火焰逐渐暗淡，消失不见。

席恩喘着粗气，身体无法再继续支撑自己的重量，朝着拉姆斯身边倒去。

* * *

珊莎站在席恩病房外，手中拿着捧花束。一个表情沉重的男人站在她身边，穿着件厚重的黑色机车夹克，深棕色卷发束成马尾，荡在身后。“如果你不想去的话，我可以...” 男人用余光观察着珊莎的表情，小心翼翼。

“谢谢你，琼恩，但有些事情即使不去面对，也还会继续存在着。”她看向琼恩，朝着病房方向点了点头“我们走吧。”

两人相继走进房间，朝着病床上的席恩道了声早安。席恩抬起受伤较轻的左手，向他们挥手致意。他看起来比珊莎和琼恩上次见到他的时候要健康多了：不再被血所覆盖，或是处于濒死边缘。“感激不尽...” 席恩看到珊莎脸上复杂的表情，急忙补充道 “我知道，我知道，只是出于人道主义的救援。珊莎，我知道你讨厌我，但是你必须得让我表达我的感谢。”

珊莎站在席恩床边，整理着花朵“...不，我们最后也没能帮上什么忙。是你自己拯救了自己。”

“但，”

“下次再说吧，席恩。”珊莎转向琼恩“你告诉他后续工作吧，我还有几通电话要打。”她把智能机朝着两人方向挥挥，离开了。

琼恩摇头“真是要强。”

“毕竟是狼的孩子...对不起，琼恩，我不是这个意思。”

“没事，”琼恩笑了，露出犬牙“习惯了。”他打量着席恩，说“你变了。”

“毕竟被折磨了那么多年。”

“不、哎、算了。”琼恩把皮背包甩到身前，寻找着珊莎交付给他的文件夹。席恩坐在床上，注意力逐渐从琼恩身上转移到窗外。病房窗户朝外，偶尔可以看到几辆零散的车停靠在路边，都是些来接康复后病人的亲属。席恩看到个脖子上缠着什么东西的男人拄着拐杖，缓慢地走向一辆灰色轿车。也许是酒吧斗殴事故吧，席恩想，准备移开视线。

拄着拐杖男人突然抬头，朝着席恩的方向看去。席恩嘴唇感受到了幽灵一般的触感：短暂的，转瞬即逝的温暖。

_亲爱的。_

“席恩？” 琼恩满脸担心地盯着眼前的病号“我找到你需要的文件了。”他手里是个装得满满当当的蓝色文件夹。

“啊，对不起。”席恩像是从梦中惊醒一般。

“没事，来，我和你解释下这都是什么...”

* * *

_席恩躺在树林里，衣服早已被男人们撕成了碎片。他侧躺着，卷成一团，像是个婴儿一样。_

_已经没有任何人会来帮他了：这么想的时候，有人接近了席恩。他卷缩的更加厉害了，并朝着来者大叫，企图避免再次经历刚刚如同酷刑一般的体验。_

_对方没有袭击他，而是脱下自己的外套，将它盖在席恩的身上。_

_“_ _我并不想要伤害你，亲爱的。”陌生人坐在席恩的身边，抚摸着他的头发“你看，我会一直在这里陪着你，直到一切结束为止。”_

_“_ _直到一切结束？”_

_“_ _当然，我从不说谎。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 我有受到一点来自电影《隐形人》的影响：请大家一定要去看这部质量上乘的惊悚片！


End file.
